Scott Estate
The Scott Estate is a small Hamley built onto the side of Lake Bresklo in the village of Patria. Built on the site of the ancient Scott farmstead, it has been gradually expanded to the point it is at now. The Scott estate is now the home of House Scott of Patria of which is a cadet branch of the house founded by Keith Scott after he no longer wished to remain a part of Dan Scott's lie. The Scott estate gained its largest expansion during the eight year siege of Tree Hill, as the remaining members of House Scott were living in the estate, and under Kieth Scott, it was turned into what he believed would be the new headquarters of the House. During the growing discontent between Dan, and Kieth Scott it was the Scott Estate, and the town of Patria that became the center of the growing civil strife between the two brothers, and Kieth would make his seat Patria when he founded his cadet branch of House Scott. History Early History In early Lucerne Valley History the site of the estate was the site of the Scott family farmstead. John Lovie See Also : John Lovie Following the banishment of John Lovie from Lucerne, he came to hear that William Lovie II., had indeed actually fathered a son, and that the son was in Lucerne still. John Lovie was vindictive about William, as in his madness he truly believed he was right. John rode on his black horse, and in his now Nazgul state, through the towns and villages of Lucerne. Never able to enter the houses for fear of his own death, he searched the Kingdom, while at the same time terrorizing it. Eventually he discovered that William Lovie's son was hiding in the small village of Patria, so he rode immediatly there. When he arrived there Tavlian Lovie was standing in the middle of the center square waiting for him. "This stops now monster. You try and take me here and now and whatever happens after this duel you stop harrasing the people of this Kingdom." -Tavlian Lovie After this John Lovie agreed because he knew this was his chance to end Tavlian and the line of William Lovie II. He also knew eventually Tavlian would leave the Kingdom and then it would be nearly impossible to find him. The two of them dueled for a few minutes but Tavlian was no match for the powerful Nazgul and he was eventually sliced across the neck and killed. John silently walked over and picked up the body of his nephew and placed him on the back of the horse before riding away. The early members of House Scott were there for this and it was this moment that some point to as the pusher for their strong desire to leave Patria and move to a bigger town. First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Liberation of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill See Also : Kieth Scott, Dan Scott Noteable People Category:House Scott Category:Lake Bresklo Category:Estate Category:Estates in Lucerne